Wiki World Delegation:WDAwards
Pre-nominacje Best Female * Adele * Fallulah * Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen * Emma Louise * Katie Melua * Irma * [[]] * [[]] Best Male * Fredrik Kempe * Max Barskih * Pieros Kezou * [[]] * [[]] Best Group * Moda * Scissors Sisters * Take That * Super Junior * The Naked & Famous * Myron * [[]] * [[]] Best Duo * Saint Vox * Emina Jahović & Saša Kovačević * London Beat & Indigo * Rafa & Topu * Camila & Colbie Caillat * Melissa NKonda & VV Brown Best Pop * Lights - ''"Ice"'' * Scissors Sisters - ''"Invisible light"'' * Take That - ''"Kidz"'' * Tove Styrke - ''"White light moment"'' * Irma - ''"I know"'' * Monika Brodka - ''"Szysza"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Best Rock * Moda - ''"La notte"'' * Younha - ''"Hero"'' * Hanna Pakarinen - ''"Black ice"'' * Mechanical Poet - ''"Prizraki starogo teatra"'' * The Naked And Famous - ''"Punching in a dream"'' * El Parque - ''"Cuantas noches"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Best Ballad * Clannad - ''"I will find you"'' * Juice - ''"You are my KIX"'' * Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen - ''"Quiet storm"'' * Emma Louise - ''"Jungle"'' * Corrinne May - ''"Shelter"'' * Myron - ''"If it ends"'' * [[]] - ''""'' * [[]] - ''""'' Best European Act * Adele - ''"Set fire to the rain"'' * Fallulah - ''"Give us a little love"'' * Rhapsody Of Fire - ''"Il canto del vento"'' * Helene Bøksle - ''"Den svalande vind"'' * Pieros Kezou - ''"The witch song"'' * Monika Brodka - ''"Szysza"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Best World Act * Scissors Sisters - ''"Invisible light"'' * Younha - ''"Hero"'' * Alan - ''"Ashita e no sanka"'' * Emma Louise - ''"Jungle"'' * Saint Vox - ''"Crashing down"'' * Corrinne May - ''"Shelter"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Best Live Act * Adele - ''"Set fire to the rain"'' * Moda - ''"La notte"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Best in English * Adele - ''"Set fire to the rain"'' * Lisa Mitchell - ''"Sidekick"'' * Emma Louise - ''"Jungle"'' * Take That - ''"Kidz"'' * Irma - ''"I know"'' * The Naked And Famous - ''"Punching in a dream"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Best in National Language * Moda - ''"La notte"'' * Plumbo - ''"Møkkamann"'' * Helene Bøksle - ''" Den svalande vind"'' * Alan - ''"Ashita e no sanka"'' * Emina Jahović & Saša Kovačević - ''"Još Ti Se Nadam"'' * Rafa & Topu - ''"Shesh Dekha Bondhu"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Best Debut * Clannad - ''"I will find you"'' * Juice - ''"You are my KIX"'' * Gotye - ''"Eyes wide open"'' * Lisa Lois - ''"Owe it all to you"'' * Yiannis Parios - ''"To poulao to spiti"'' * Camila & Colbie Caillat - ''"Entre tus alas"'' * Sasa Lendero - ''"Nedosegljiva"'' * Tata Young - ''"Dhoom dhoom"'' Best Video * Max Barskih - ''"Student"'' * Yin-Yang - ''"Pofig"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Best Player Nominacje zostaną przydzielone pod koniec 6. WD. Best Selections Nominacje wybierane są na podstawie średnich w rankingu preselekcji. *'6,723' Go Denmark! 3 *'6,658' Go Denmark! 4 *'6,585' 2. NorgSak Fest Hamar 2011 *'6,541' Next World Star #3 *'6,431' Next World Star #4 Best Selections Song * Natasha Bedingfield - ''"Weightless"'' * Tina Karol - ''"Ne boysja, mal‘chyk"'' * Mojo Juju & The Snake Oil Merchants - ''"Scat Song"'' * Chantal Kreviazuk - ''"Ordinary people"'' * Ladi6 - ''"Like water"'' * Blue Cafe - ''"Matahari"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Most Unique * Clannad - ''"I will find you"'' * Subliminal Code - ''"Sin of pleasure"'' * Alan - ''"Ashita e no sanka"'' * Pieros Kezou - ''"The witch song"'' * Saint Vox - ''"Crashing down"'' * [[ - ''""'' * [[ - ''""'' Players Choice Każdy uczestnik może podać jedną piosenkę, która jego zdaniem zasługuje na nagrodę uczestników (tylko finały WD). Regionalne pre-nominacje Best Australian Act *'Lisa Mitchell — ''"Sidekick"' *'Emma Louise — "Jungle"' *'Architecture In Helsinki — "Escapee"' Best British Act *'Adele — "Set fire to the rain"' *'Take That — "Kidz"' *'Patrick Wolf — "The City"' Best Danish Act *'Fallulah — "Give us a little love"' *'Guðrun Sólja Jacobsen — "Quiet storm"' *'The Storm — "Lost in the fire"' Best Finnish Act *'I'Dees — "Time"' *'Hanna Pakarinen — "Black ice"' *'Tarja Turunen — "I feel immortal"' Best Italian Act *'Moda — "La notte"' *'Rhapsody of Fire — "Il canto del vento"' *'Giorgia — "Il mio giorno migliore"' Best Korean Act *'Younha — "Hero"' *'Super Junior — "Miinah"' *'B2ST — "Soom"' Best Norwegian Act *'Plumbo — "Møkkamann"' *'Helene Bøksle — "Den svalande vind"' *'Rune Rudberg — "Na har alle folk fatt seen"' Best Polish Act *'Ratatam — "Nim stanie się tak"' *'IRA — "Apetyt"' *'Lady Pank — "Na granicy"' Best Russian Act *'Yin-Yang — "Pofig"' *'Mechanical Poet — "Prizraki starogo teatra"' *'Ivan Kupala — "Stary"' Best Swedish Act *'Fredrik Kempe — "Un bel di"' *'Tove Styrke — "White light moment"' *'Hammerfall — "Last man standing"'''